Mutants
by SouthParkControlsMyLife
Summary: Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek and all there friends are mutants, but normal humans live in fear of them. They can't tell anybody, but what if somebody finds out? Will be lemons later on. Style, Creek, Tyde, Bunny, Dip, Candy and more!
1. We were always okay

I hated being a mutant. I kept it a secret from everyone except for the few people I also knew were like me.

Okay, maybe I should explain this more. My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I'm telepathic. I can move objects with my mind, and send messages to certain people through their thoughts. The other mutants I'm aware of are my boyfriend Stan, who has super strength and speed, Kenny McCormick who is able to turn into a wolf and has all the quality's of one. Kenny's boyfriend Butters is also one of us, he can heal himself and others in an instant. Craig Tucker uses ice magic, and his Boyfriend Tweek can control nature. Token Black has super speed and his boyfriend Clyde can teleport, but only to places he's already been to. And last and most certainly least is Cartman, who can shape shift to look like people and objects, and his girlfriend Wendy who is a shield, as in she can protect herself and other people from getting hurt.

Make a little more sense? Probably not, but oh well. The reason I hate being this way and why everyone else does to is because normal humans live in fear that we will take over someday. I can't even tell my parents because they would disown me. All of us mutants kind of stuck together through out the years, and we were currently all in the tree house behind Token's house, since you know, he's super rich and all. Stan's head was on my lap and my back was against the wall as I played with his hair, then we had Kenny who was holding Butters against his chest, which he did a lot because of his possessiveness. Tweek was laying on Craig's legs as he made a bunch of designs out of ice for Tweek, and Token and Clyde were making out, then doing little lovey things and laughing. Cartman and Wendy were fighting as usual to so that's not surprising. We usually meet here after school so we don't have a chance of being caught practicing our skills or just being us.

Stan lifted his hand and put it on my neck to pull me down into a kiss, then sat up.

"Guys I really think we need to tell our parents." He said moving next to me.

Craig's ice dropped and he looked at him like he was crazy "What the fuck are you talking about Marsh? Do you have any idea how fast they will disown us? Are you fucking stupid!?" Craig was always sensitive to this subject because his cousin Red was banned and they all shunned her now. Tweek sat up and kissed him while whispering soothing words while holding his face forcing him to look him in the eye. When Craig gets upset its pretty fucking scary, and his eyes turn red. Tweek's the only one who is ever able to calm him down. Craig's eyes visibly softened and Tweek planted a kiss on the tip of his nose before sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"I'm serious guys! We can't hide forever they're going to find out eventually" Stan said, gripping my hand.

"Dude," Clyde started, "we can't do that, its to dangerous. Out powers are forbidden, so if they found out we would be banished. Then where would we go?" Token kissed his knuckles knowing how sensitive Clyde is.

"Stan where's this coming from?" I asked worriedly " you're talking crazy."

He sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. "I don't know, I just feel so awkward at my house. I hate being this way I just want to come clean."

"I feel that way to sometimes," piped up Butters, "but we can't do that, its to dangerous."

Suddenly Kenny groaned and pulled Butters closer. That's when I noticed he was sleeping this whole time. Butters giggled and nuzzled into his chest and that immediately calmed him down, but he was awake now.

"What happened?" he asked using Butters shoulder to wipe his eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Craig started, "just that Marsh wants to blow our secret and tell our parents." Kenny looked up at Stan like he was insane and growled softly.

"Stan if you want to ruin your life and tell your parents, you go ahead and do that, but leave me and Butters out of it. His parents already treat him like shit-" at that moment Butters hid his head in Kenny's chest, "-and you're not going to make it worse by telling everyone."

Stan sighed deeply "I'm sorry guys, I won't say anything. Its just a thought I wouldn't it without everyone's consent." I kissed his knuckles to soothe his muscles a little, and it worked.

Suddenly Kenny shot up and started sniffing like crazy and raced over to the window. "Someone's coming. It's a familiar scent but I don't know who it is. Wait… there's two of them."

Token pulled Clyde closer, and Craig went over to where Kenny was standing, waiting to see who it was. Stan and I walked over to and I saw a blonde male with a Bob hair cut and a male with dark black hair, wearing an upside down cross around his neck. Kenny smiled and shouted "Yo, Damien! What the fuck are you doing here man?" Craig sighed, realizing there wasn't a threat and went back to Tweek, and that Damien dude and the blonde came up.

"Pip and I have moved here. My father thinks it would be good for us considering Pip is rather uncomfortable in hell." That's when I remembered who they were. Dude, Pip like died, how the fuck is he here?

"But you died!? How the fuck are you here!?" Came from Tweek, who clearly had the same thoughts as me. Craig soothed him by rubbing his back.

"Its quite simple really!" came from Pip, "Damien is as you know, the Antichrist, so he can bring me back whenever he wants!" that's not exactly simple…

"How did you find us?" Wendy asked Damien. Damn, I forgot she was here.

"I'm the Antichrist what do you expect?" He answered her, looking at her as if she's stupid. He said something about finding a house and he teleported himself and Pip out of the treehouse. Kenny chuckled.

"He hasn't changed." Kenny said with a smile. Butters walked over and cuddled into his chest. "Was that blonde dude a mutant?" he asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah baby, he can read normal humans minds. Not any of us though, it has something to do with the genetics. You okay?" Butters smiled and nodded, and Kenny planted a kiss on top of his head.

"I don't like that Damien dude. He plays with fire, and I play with ice. It doesn't work." Craig said holding Tweek close as he could. "That Pip dude seems sketchy to."

Kenny shook his head " don't worry about it, they won't fuck with any of us. Me and him go way back, and Pip is harmless. We'll be alright as long as we don't fuck with him or his boy toy. Anyways, me and Buttercup are gonna head out. See ya!" Kenny and Butters head off after that.

We all just ended up leaving after that, Stan coming to my house. When we got there he pinned me against the wall and started kissing my neck. I let out a moan and whimpered "Stan not now… my p-parents are here… and Ike to.." he sighed and removed himself from my neck, before giving me a quick kiss and we both stripped down to our boxers and snuggled in bed.

"Do we have practice tomorrow?" he asked me.

I nodded "Yeah were using the woods this time, Token's parents are having a party or something."

He nuzzled me and whispered "I love you Ky. You know that, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too. So much."

We were gonna be fine.


	2. We were gonna be fine

TWEEKS P.O.V

I was at Craig's house, I usually spent the night on the weekends and occasionally during the week since his parents love me. I don't know why though. We were in his room and he was playing video games with his arms around me as I was on Tumblr on my phone. His chin was resting on my head. We found ourselves in this position a lot, because we both like being close. His Mom and Dad were currently at his Aunt's house and his sister was spending the night with Karen, Kenny's sister. Craig suddenly cried out in a victory chant and it startled me, making me jump a little. He chuckled and kissed me softly.

"You hungry babe?" he asked me. I shook me head. "To bad we're eating."

I sighed and we got up, and went downstairs. He went in the freezer and threw some hot pockets in the microwave, then pulled me against his chest. I his my face in his chest, finally feeling calm. When the microwave beeped, signaling the food was done, we both ate a hot pocket then went back upstairs where Craig said he wanted to shower, and asked if I wanted to join him.

"But what time are your parents coming back?"

"Baby relax. There sleeping there." I nodded and we proceeded to the bathroom where we undressed and hopped into the shower. His shower was honestly huge, actually his whole house was huge. He washed my hair for me because he liked doing it for some reason, then we washed our bodies and got out. He smiled at me when we went into his bedroom. I knew that smile, and I knew what was about to happen. He came over to me and started kissing my neck, while letting his hand start to play with my member. I moaned and bucked my hips into him, clawing at his back. He was a lot taller than me, so it was difficult to reach very high. He pulled away and laid me down on his bed, where he then pour some lube onto his dick. I gripped the sheets as he slid in gently, making me moan his name softly. He pumped in and out at a slow pace, which was driving me crazy.

"F-faster! Please baby!" he started pounding me harder, making me screech slightly, and bringing me closer to my orgasm. He was so good at this it drove me insane. His hands found there way to my love handles and he gripped them bringing himself deeper inside me, and started pounding faster. I cried out as I came, and soon after he came as well. He chuckled when I whimpered, knowing I was satisfied and he was to. He pulled out gently and we threw his sheets in the washing machine, not wanting his parents to find that. When we replaced the sheets we said our I love you's and we drifted off to sleep with my head on his chest.

CRAIG'S P.O.V

It was morning, and I woke up to my coffee bean cuddled up on me. We had practice today in the woods. God, this while setup was annoying I just wanna stay in bed all day with my baby… I kissed his eyelids and they fluttered open. I smiled at him, the smile only he was able to see.

"Morning sunshine," I said in a raspy voice, "we have practice at noon."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely. "What time is it?" I looked over and saw it was 10:30. I told him and he nodded. We got up and got dressed, afterwards going downstairs where we started to make some pancakes.

"I don't wanna go babe.." Tweek said tiredly. I sighed.

"I know baby, I don't wanna go either. We have to." He sighed and nuzzled into my chest.

After we ate our pancakes, which were actually really good, we head out to the woods to meet up with the others since it was 11:30.

When we arrived at the secluded part where we usually met when we couldn't use Token's backyard, and saw we were the last ones to show. Damn, why is everyone so early?

"Hey guys" came from Kenny, "ready?"

"Probably not but let's do this."

Tweek and I went over to our little place and started up.

"Alright babe, grow an apple for me." I said with a small smile. He smiled back and made the tree branch expand down towards him, then proceeded to grow the apple right before my eyes. He picked it and pet the branch like it was an animal, which I found adorable, then said "Think fast!" And threw the apple at me.

I instantly froze the apple, and made a fist with my hand while at the same time crushing the apple into a million little ice crystals. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

Kyle was moving around crates with his mind, and Kenny was in his wolf form and he was racing Token. Stan was lifting an old abandoned car with one hand, and Clyde was teleporting in different places. Cartman was shapeshifting randomly, and Butters was healing an animal who was hurt. Wendy wasn't doing anything since there was no reason.

After Tweek and I had practiced for about an hour, we stopped and just decided to leave. When we got to my house my sister was home, but my parents were not.

Ruby was watching TV so we just left her alone and went upstairs. We started to watch YouTube videos and Netflix on my PS4 while cuddling on my bed, when I got a call from Token.

"Hey dude, can me and Clyde come chill?"

"Sure. Let yourselves in."

I hung up and told Tween they were coming, and of course he was okay with it. They showed up literally 5 seconds after, Clyde teleporting them into my room. He smiled and sat next to Tweek and I. Token came over and sat next to his boyfriend. Token and I were playing each other on Mario Cart. Whenever one of us would win the other would lick their boyfriends face because there was nothing else. We're fucking weird.

I ended up winning more than I lost do I didn't to lick his face as much as Token had to pick Clyde's. Clyde literally giggled every time Token licked his face and it was really fucking weird. When I licked Tweek's he flipped and wiped it off.

They ended up leaving at around 4, which was around the same time that my parents came back. They asked Tween of he was staying the night again which he agreed to. My parents always had this weird love for my boyfriend and I'm not sure why. It kind of scares me. They ordered up a pizza and we ate it upstairs while we watched Netflix, and then we smoked a bowl. Tween always had weed on him, considering he could grow it in literally 2 seconds. The advantages of having a stoner, nature magic boyfriend.

"You're perfect." I whispered softly. Believe it or not I was actually a really sappy dude and often said things like that when it came to Tweek. He smiled.

"I'm far from perfect babe.." I smiled. He had no idea.

"No, you're the definition of perfection in my eyes baby… you're I ever wanted and I'm so glad you're mine."

He stared at me for a second, then pounced on me planting kisses everywhere on my face.

We were always okay.


	3. we're not okay

STANS P.O.V

I woke up and Kyle was next to me, as usual. I leaned over and kissed him trying to wake my baby up before it got to late because we had school today. He groaned and snuggled deeper into my chest, making me smile. He was adorable.

"God morning" I said kissing the top of his head, "sleep good?" He nodded and just sat up to go to the bathroom. I sighed and got up as well, getting dressed. When Kyle came back he got dressed as well and we headed downstairs. Shelly was eating breakfast and texting her boyfriend.

"I heard you turds fucking last night! Fucking gross!" she said in an obnoxious voice.

"That's nice Shelly. Aren't you used to it by now?" I said annoyed at her comment. She laughed and called us fags, but we were used to it so it didn't faze us anymore. We left and got into my car, since the bus was annoying as fuck. We stopped at McDonald's and got some breakfast and ate it on the way. When we got to school, we went to our hallway where Craig, Tweek, Butters and Kenny were already waiting. We went over and we all greeted each other. We went to a technical school and I was in Automotive. Kyle had Information Technology, Tweek, Craig and Clyde had CAD, Cartman and Wendy had Carpentry and Token, Butters and Kenny had Culinary. Damien was joining into Electricity and Pip was going into Information Technology. It was a class week and Kyle and I had math first period. When we arrived we sat in the back as usual and Kyle did his work while I just kind of sat there stuck in my thoughts. I wanted to come clean and tell my parents but I knew we couldn't.

Kyle's little brother Ike is actually a mutant as well. He can control people's bodies if they let there guard down to a point where they were weak. He told me the other day that he thinks the goth kid knows, I think his name is Firckle.

He's been saying he wants to tell his parents as well because he's scared. I understood that but Kyle wouldn't let him. Kyle's to scared of losing his brother.

BUTTERS P.O.V

It was first period and Ken and I had English. The teacher was lazy and pretty much let us do whatever. Kenny was holding me against his chest as usual in the back k of the room as we were suppose to be partner reading, except I was reading and Kenny was kissing and biting my neck. He was so possessive it scared me sometimes.

Token was in here as well and he was reading with us and laughing at the marks Ken was leaving. I sighed and tried to get up but Men growled softly in my ear and held me in place. This is what I'm talking about, he goes to far sometimes.

"Kenny we have t-to do this…"

"She doesn't even grade the papers baby, were fine…" he said kissing the bite marks. He eventually let me go and I sat next to him as he held onto my hand. But even though it gets annoying sometimes I wouldn't trade him for the world.

TWEEKS P.O.V

I was in health class and Craig had History first period which sucks. But thankfully we had 2nd-7th period together after this. Sadly Cartman was in my health class and we hated each other. We were filling out the bone diagram when Cartman started a argument with the teacher about breast cancer which resulted in him getting kicked out. I hate first period.

AFTER SCHOOL 2:45 PM STAN'S P.O.V

I had just met Kyle at his locker, and we made our way to my car. When we got there we went to Kyle's house since he hadn't seen his parents in a while.

When we arrived at his house he went over to his mom and greeted her. She smiled and then greeted me after greeting her son. I smiled back and she asked me how I was, and I replied with the usual in fine, how are you, etc.

We went upstairs and he kissed me with a passion he hasn't used in a long time.

"Stan I love you. So much. I want you inside me. I need you inside me." I smiled and nodded. I ripped off my shirt and then unbuttoned him. I kissed him as I unbuttoned his jeans then moved onto mine. I laid him on my bed and slid in gently. Since it had been a while, he was a lot tighter then he usually was and it was harder to get him to relax. Once I could make him calm his muscles, I thrusted into him at a harder and faster pace. He finished quickly, and I came about 5 minutes after. I nuzzled him and we made out for a while, then we cleaned up and got dressed. His mom asked if I was staying for dinner and I agreed to it.

We ate at the table and made small conversation until Kyle announced he was tired. We made our way upstairs and went to sleep.

TOKEN'S P.O.V

When me and Clyde got home my mother greeted us and told us our chef was making Tacos tonight, much do Clyde's delight. Clyde actually lived with us and we shared a room. When his mother died his dad became abusive and we weren't letting him stay there. My parents were very loving and supportive when it came to us so it all worked out.

When me and Clyde reached our room, which was huge and had its own bathroom, a king sized bed in the middle, 2 dressers, one mirror, a flat screen TV, comfy chairs, a coffee table, a walk in closet, a computer desk, a bookshelf and racks. We cuddled on the bed and watched Netflix until it was time for dinner and we ate. When we went back upstairs the news was on and we saw Cartman. The news reporter started speaking:

"This young man was seen shape shifting, and when captured claims that there is others like him who go by the names of Kyle Broflovski, Stan Marsh, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Kenny McCormick, Wendy Testaburger and Butters Stotch. That's all the information we have on-" I turned of the TV in shook. I heard footsteps coming this way.

"Token tell me its not true!" My mom cried slamming the door open. I sighed, I couldn't hide anymore. I looked at Clyde and he has tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and turned towards my mother.

"Yeah its true. You gonna disown me?" I asked pissed off.

She shook her head. "Take all of your friends, discluding Eric, and you all can stay at our vacation house until we figure this out. I love you Token, and you as well Clyde. Be careful."

I got up and hugged her, Clyde repeating my actions and we got in the Van and headed to the closest house; Kenny's.

KENNYS P.O.V

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" screamed my dad, throwing a plate at me. I growled and dodged it. I grabbed my duffel bad and walked outside, seeing Tokens van.. He rolled down his window and told me to get it.

"Butters… we have to go get him. NOW." I snapped losing my temper.

"Okay we are." He said and started driving.

When we arrived at the Stotches, I ran inside and saw something that made me snap. Butters father was closing in on him with a belt. I transformed and ran in front of Butters, snarling and growling at his father. His father looked shocked. I turned back and grabbed him, carrying him to the van and held him in my lap as Token drove on.

He sobbed into my cheat and I held him close, rubbing his back soothingly. His wounds were already healing, he was just scared at this point. I kissed him softly and growled possessively. We arrived at Kyle's.

KYLE'S P.O.V

My mother said she couldn't keep a mutated freak in her house hold. I snapped. Dishes went flying from my control and chairs were floating. Stan ran in front of me and held my face in his hands and whispered soothing words.

"Ky… baby relax. It's okay. Let's just go. You know violence doesn't solve anything. Let's leave. Fuck them." I knew he was right.

I packed a duffel bag and Ike came into my room crying, clinging to me.

"Don't leave me!" he cried.

"I've got to Ike. I'm sorry. I'll be back for you I promise." I kissed the top of his head and Stan and I left. Token honked. I had a feeling he would show up.

CRAIGS P.O.V

My mom came into my room and hugged me and Tweek.

"You know your father will make you leave, but I don't think you have to. I love you both, and I'm one of you as well but your father can never know. Token's on his way to pick you both up, I can sense his presence. Be careful you two."

We wordlessly packed some bags and waited on my steps for Token, holding hands. When he drove up we got in wordlessly. We cuddled in the very back. Where were we even going? I don't know. All I know is one thing.

Were not okay.


	4. The days are going by quickly

TWEEKS P.O.V

We arrived at a house that Token said was his families vacation house. We went inside and it was ginormous.

"Alright guys, you can all go pick your room, but obviously the one with the T on the door in mine and Clyde's. Respect the place, and I also know our butler will be bringing groceries once a week." Token told us while carrying his and Clyde's things to there room.

Craig and I went to the room next to there's and he started to unpack both of our bags. I sighed and kissed him softly. He looked beyond stressed and I know finding out about his mom was hard on him.

"I'm okay baby. Just a lot to handle, you know?" he asked me, his voice cracking. I nodded and leaned me forehead against his. He kissed my eyelids and we went to sleep. We were so done with this day.

BUTTERS P.O.V

Kenny and I chose the room closest to the bathroom and he immediately sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into him, making me straddle him while he held me as tightly as he could. He was purring against my neck and I dried me eyes on his shoulder.

"Baby its okay. Nobody will ever hurt you again. He's a piece of shit and he's dumb as shit If he thinks he can touch my buttercup!" he said starting to growl.

"I-I don't wanna b-be this way anym-more!" I sobbed out, my voice cracking.

"I don't either baby… I know… I love you so much."

I kept crying for about an hour as he rubbed my back, then I eventually cried myself to sleep.

KYLE'S P.O.V

Stan and I were in one of the rooms and neither of us really knew what to say or do at this point. I was just empty. He scooted over towards me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"You okay Ky?" he asked me in a soft voice. I nodded even though it wasn't true, and he kissed my forehead before getting up to start unpacking. What were we suppose to do now?

"I bet you're happy now." I said in a pissed off tone.

"What are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"You're the one who wanted to tell our parents, and it looks like you got your wish, huh Stan!?" I shouted. I was losing my temper.

"Kyle… I never wanted this to happen. I just didn't want to hide anymore. You think I'm not upset about this!? I don't wanna be in this situation anymore than you do!" he shouted back at me.

I sighed and got under the blankets. I wasn't dealing with this.

CLYDES P.O.V

Token and I were back In our room… we hadn't been here since last summer. It looked the same of course, except the drawers were empty. I snuggled up against his chest, finally feeling content. He kissed me and called me perfect. He always made me feel special and gave me butterflies, no matter what the situation was.

"Babe… I'm scared. What if my dad comes after me?" I said shakily. My dad had always hated Mutants more than anyone and I never knew why.

He rubbed my back and said "He won't touch you. If he even try to lay one finger on you, I will kill him in 2 seconds. Nobody, and I mean nobody will ever lay there hands on you." I smiled softly. He always knew how to make me feel better.

But why would Cartman do this? We never did anything to him, he was always included into our group… it didn't make any sense. I mean sure, we all knew he was an asshole, but usually not to his friends.

THE FOLLOWING MORNING

CRAIG'S P.O.V

I woke up with Tweek sprawled across my chest as usual. We both found it extremely hard to sleep without actually touching in some way. I mean, we were away from each other for a week once when we decided to take a break, and neither of us slept at all throughout that week, until halfway through it, he just kind of jumped through my window at 1:00 in the morning and laid on top of me. We both fell asleep in an instant. The next morning we just kissed and got back together. Anyways, I just woke him up and he was confused as fuck.

"Where the hell are we!?" he said alarmingly. I chuckled.

"Relax baby.. We're at Tokens vacation house, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" he said softly and he rolled off of me and went into the bathroom. I got dressed and went into the bathroom after him where he was taking a shower, and I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. He always brushed his teeth in the shower which I found weird, but hey, I love him.

When we were both finished we went into the living room and sat where Token and Clyde were.

"What are we suppose to do? Were fucked." I asked Token.

Token sighed "my mom said just to wait it out. Whatever that means. We're gonna be okay, I'm sure of it."

We waited for the others to wake up and when they did we all went to the next town over. The good thing about South Park is its a small town and no other town would know about us. We all decided to get some pizza and soda and then we went ice skating. We couldn't just stay in the house all day, we had to do something.

STANS P.O.V

After our argument last night, I was a little surprised to wake up to Kyle lying on my chest. I rubbed his back until he decided to get up.

When we went into the living room, they told us we were going to get some food and find something to do. While we ate Kyle was in my lap leaning against my chest. Why was he being so clingy? I mean I'm not complaining, it just isn't like him. At the skating rink he held me hand the whole time and kept clinging to me so I could push both of us around. When I got kind of tired I sat us both down on the bleachers, which resulted in him laying back in my lap.

"Alright Ky, what's going on?" I asked him softly, kissing his red curls.

"I'm sorry." He said while he nuzzled into me. "Wh-" I started and he cut me off.

"You're all I have now. I'm so sorry for blaming you last night. Its not your fault. I love you so much."

I was shocked to say the least. I held him closer and kissed him repeatedly.

BUTTERS P.O.V

I don't really know how to skate, so Ken had to pull me along so I didn't fall. It was still really fun, and he gave me lots of kisses. I know I've complained about him being clingy, but honestly his clinginess is the only thing keeping me sane right now. My parents disown and beat me, and my prince comes and saves me. If I didn't him I'd probably be dead.

If my parents hadn't killed me, I would've killed myself. But that's not necessary because I have Kenny.

When we got home Kenny and I made love so he could calm himself and my nerves down.

It was an interesting day to say the least, and it seemed to go by pretty fast.


End file.
